Es war einmal eine junge Prinzessin
by ThrawnsGirl
Summary: Leia erzählt Jaina und Jacen eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars gehört nicht mir, ich borge mir nur die Figuren aus, bla bla bla…

 **A/N:** Ich habe diese Story schon einmal auf einer anderen Seite veröffentlicht, tue es jetzt aber auch hier. Es ist nicht die erste Fanfiction, die ich schreibe, aber die erste und einzige, die ich veröffentlicht habe. Aber egal, fangen wir an.

 **Es war einmal eine junge Prinzessin…**

Leia saß auf dem Boden zwischen den Betten ihrer Kinder. Den Rücken hatte sie an die Wand gelehnt, ihre nackten Füßen fuhren immer und immer wieder über den unglaublich flauschigen Teppich.

"Mama?", fragte Jacen.

"Was denn, Kleiner?"

"Erzählst du uns noch eine Geschichte?"

"Ja, Geschichte!", stimmte auch seine Zwillingsschwester Jaina zu.

"Also gut." Leia wusste schon genau, welche Geschichte sie ihnen erzählen würde. Sie musste sie nur so verpacken, dass sie für Vierjährige nicht allzu brutal war. Ihre Füße stoppten und als sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, begann sie:

 _"Es war einmal eine junge Prinzessin. Sie lebte friedlich mit ihren Adoptiveltern auf einem wunderschönen Planeten: Alderaan. Er war voller Wiesen und schneebedeckter Berge und sie liebte diesen Planeten einfach. Eines Tages musste sie aufbrechen. Ihr Adoptivvater war Anführer der Rebellion gegen das böse galaktische Imperium. Er war an Pläne gelangt, mit denen sie die Raumstation dieses Imperiums vernichten konnten. Die Prinzessin musste diese Pläne nur noch in die Basis bringen. Aber auf dem Weg wurde sie vom Imperium gefangen genommen. Die Pläne konnte sie noch in einen Astromech-Droiden einspeichern und ihn mit einer Rettungskapsel auf den Planeten Tatooine schicken, auf dem ein alter Freund ihres Adoptivvaters lebte._

 _Das Imperium wollte von ihr wissen, wo sich die Basis der Rebellion befand, aber sie schwieg. Schließlich drohten sie ihr, Alderaan zu zerstören. Um das zu verhindern, ihre Freunde aber trotzdem nicht zu verraten, nannte sie einen falschen Planeten, trotzdem wurde Alderaan vernichtet._

 _Die Prinzessin saß gerade in ihrer Zelle, als diese geöffnet wurde und ein junger Mann, so alt wie sie, diese betrat. Er war fast ein Jedi, zumindest hatte er die Ausbildung schon begonnen. Zusammen mit einem Schmuggler, einem Wookiee, dem Astromech-Droiden, einem goldenen Droiden und dem Freund ihres Adoptivvaters befreite er sie. Letzterer starb jedoch leider durch die Hand eines bösen Sithlords._

 _Mit dem Schiff des Schmugglers flüchteten sie von der Raumstation. Sie brachten die Pläne zu den Rebellen und der Jedi konnte die Station zerstören._

 _Aber damit war das Imperium noch nicht besiegt. Der Imperator lebte noch. Die Rebellen waren in eine neue Basis auf einen Eisplaneten gezogen, aber nach einiger Zeit wurden sie entdeckt. Während der Jedi alleine mit dem Astromech-Droiden auf einen Sumpfplaneten flog, flohen die Prinzessin, der Schmuggler, der Wookiee und der goldene Droide mit dem Schiff des Schmugglers. Um ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln, durchflogen sie ein Asteroidenfeld und landeten auf einem großen Asteroiden in einer Höhle. Dort kamen sich der Schmuggler und die Prinzessin, die anfangs nur gestritten hatten und sich, zumindest anscheinlich, abgrundtief hassten, immer näher, bis sie sich schließlich küssten._

 _Aber sie mussten wieder fliehen und landeten bei einem alten Freund des Schmugglers. Die Prinzessin traute ihm nicht, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich jedoch. Er hatte sie in eine Falle geführt und sie waren dem Sithlord ausgeliefert. Das alles geschah nur, damit der Sith den Jedi anlocken konnte. Der Schmuggler wurde in Karbonit eingefroren und einem Hutten ausgeliefert, dem er viel Geld schuldete. Kurz davor gestand ihm die Prinzessin ihre Liebe. Sie, der Wookiee, beide Droiden, ja, auch der des Jedis, der inzwischen hergekommen war, und der Freund des Schmugglers flohen. Der Jedi lieferte sich einen Kampf mit dem Sithlord und erfuhr dabei, dass dieser sein Vater war. Schließlich wurde er von den anderen eingesammelt._

 _Irgendwie mussten sie den Schmuggler befreien. Also schlich sich dessen Freund in den Palast des Hutten. Die Prinzessin verkleidete sich als Kopfgeldjäger und lieferte den Wookiee aus, dann machte sie sich daran, ihren Geliebten zu befreien. Sie hatte ihn schon aufgetaut, er war kurzzeitig blind. Aber sie wurden entdeckt und gefangen genommen. Der Jedi versuchte nochmal sein Glück, aber ihm erging es auch nicht besser. Sie sollten hingerichtet werden, konnten jedoch alle fliehen._

 _Das Imperium hatte währenddessen aber eine weitere Raum- und Kampfstation in Betrieb genommen und nun galt es, diese ebenfalls zu zerstören. Ein Trupp, bestehend aus der Prinzessin, dem Jedi, dem Schmuggler, den Droiden und anderen Rebellen, wurde auf den Waldplaneten geschickt, von dem aus das Schutzschild der Raumstation erzeugt wurde, um dieses auszuschalten, während der Freund des Schmugglers die Station von innen zerstören sollte._

 _Die Prinzessin erfuhr auf dem Planeten, dass sie die Schwester des Jedi war und der Sith somit ihr Vater._

 _Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten und mithilfe kleiner, pelziger Wesen, gelang ihnen schließlich die Zerstörung, nachdem der Jedi den Sithlord und den Imperator getötet hatte. Das Imperium war zerstört, sie feierten und langsam bildete sich die Neue Republik, die heute existiert._

 _Einige Jahre nach dem Fall des Imperiums heirateten die Prinzessin und der Schmuggler. Sie wurde schwanger und brachte Zwillinge zur Welt. Etwas mehr als ein Jahr später folgte noch ein weiteres Kind. Sie lebten glücklich als Familie. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute..."_

Die Zwillinge hatten gebannt zugehört. Leia schaute die beiden verliebt an.

"Das hast du aber schön erzählt." Sie fuhr herum und entdeckte denjenigen, von dem die Stimme gekommen war. Han stand in der Tür. Er hatte Anakin ins Bett gebracht, aber offenbar schon länger dort gestanden und ihr zugehört. Sie lächelte ihren Mann an. Er lächelte zurück.

"Mama, wie hieß die Prinzessin?", wollte Jaina wissen.

Ihre Mutter zögerte. Dann antwortete sie schließlich: "Leia."


End file.
